The Madman on the Moon
by dearestpersephone
Summary: Traitors Collection: Part Two / Luna Lovegood is not a girl to be underestimated. Magic is mysterious, and so is she.
**_The Madman on the Moon_**

 _Dark!Luna Lovegood_

 _Words: 733_

 _Traitors Part II_

* * *

They called her crazy. _Loo-ny Lu-na, Loo-ny Lu-na_ sung through the halls every time she passed. It was a mantra in her head, a mantra turned motto. If they thought her _loony,_ thought her _out of her fucking mind, she is_ , then she was happy to give it to them.

They couldn't accuse her of lying, a full defense prepared by unsuspecting classmates. They could chalk everything up to her madness, like they had always done. But now, oh, now, _now_ they'd be right.

She was _mad_ and she'd be damned if it wasn't time to embrace it.

It was _freedom_ in its purest form, not a care about and thing and everything that happened because of her, because of her choices. She was in control and she could get every piece of revenge she had ever desired, get back at every child who had taunted and tormented her.

Pandora has whispered in her daughter's ears that madness was not something to be _afraid_ of, that it was _normal_ , that everybody had it. Not everybody, however, could make it _flourish_ , use it and _bend_ it and _create_ it into something _new_ , could mold it into a _weapon._

 _A weapon_. Luna had shaped herself into that quite nicely, something that her mother would be proud of had she survived the spell explosion. Her father had never agreed with the way her mother had encouraged her to be powerful, to have no regard for those who were truly beneath her. And so she had pretended. Caught in the after effects to the explosion, she faked that her memories of her mother and anything before the explosion were fuzzy, and she couldn't remember what her mother had told her when Little Luna would sit at the table with Pandora coloring as Pandora researched her spells.

She remembered everything, crystal clear, how the spells Pandora played with weren't for _healing_ or something _good,_ how the woman's grimoire held spells that could turn someone's intestines _inside out_ , how another could cause them to bleed out of their eyes until their body was drained of blood _entirely_. Those spells would have been banned by the Ministry if the fools have even known the spells _existed._

Which, they didn't. They would _never_ know those spells until Luna and her team, her _family_ , were using them on the narrow-minded, politically inadequate _fools_ themselves. The Grimoire and all its contents were safe, hidden by Luna after her mother's death.

They'd be using the spells soon enough, as soon as Luna and the rest were free, free to leave and join _them_ and join _Him_ and the adults be none-the-wiser as an entire generation traded their hands for cards infinitely more powerful, for cards that would win them the game.

 _They_ were no idiots, _she_ was no fool. If she said to change, they did. She was the brains, the puppetmaster of a play that was to distract the audience from the real matters of importance, the only reason any of them were still alive and still of major use to _Him. She_ may say that Luna and the rest answered only to her, but she certainly answered to _Him_ , and so Luna would answer to _Him_ as well, for _He_ was the only one who could save them all from the light trying to stomp out their darkness.

Luna was more than thankful for _her_. She'd seen Luna's own madness and had shown Luna her own, had extended a hand to join a world where madness would not be _pitied_ , where madness like her's would be _feared_. Luna _deserved_ that power, _deserved_ it as payment for the hate she had always endured, mouth shut and head up to teasing children who did not _understand_. In a way, now she was the one pitying them. _She_ had promised that there would be no room for people like them under _Him_ , that even though they might have all been stark raving _mad,_ they were _right_.

 _They_ were what's best for the world, for the government that couldn't protect even its own power, that threw people in jail based on _assumptions alone_. Government derived its power from the _consent_ of the governed, and Luna sure as hell wasn't consenting to have this _circus_ decide what was best for her.

Only she knew what was best for her, and _They_ sounded like the best possible choice.


End file.
